


here or anywhere

by sals



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Slut Shaming, bp!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sals/pseuds/sals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a GKM prompt. BP!Kurt and exhibitionism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here or anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [here](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=58481478#t58481478). Heed the warnings and please enjoy ^.^

Blaine only very notices it when he’s dirty talking. Usually words just spill out of his mouth, eyes too focused on Kurt to actually inventory what he’s saying, but this time, he notices.

Kurt’s legs come up around him, pressing into his back, arching closer. Kurt’s moaning, loud, uninhibited beautiful sounds that have Blaine fucking into him harder, trying not to lose himself. He always wants to make it as good for Kurt as possible, but, _fuck_ , the way Kurt loses himself in it is the hottest thing he’s ever experienced. Kurt quite literally _screams_ when he fucks into him good, always works his hips in the most tantalizing manner and Blaine speeds up, feeling himself get closer.

He doesn’t think about it like usual, no premeditation: “God, you’re such a _slut_ for it, Kurt. You’ll just take it fucking anywhere, won’t you?” And then he stops, buried deep inside Kurt, hot, tight all around his cock, because he can’t believe that actually came out of his mouth. He starts to pull out, already apologizing, “Kurt, I am so sorry.”

But Kurt tightens his legs around him and rotates his hips on his cock once, twice, and then comes, clenching around him and throwing an arm over his eyes as he keeps rocking his hips. Fluid runs down around Blaine’s cock, and after Kurt slumps backwards, seemingly exhausted.

Blaine pauses, watches the way Kurt’s chest heaves up, as he breathes out, “Please, keep going, Blaine, please.” And Blaine obeys, sliding back in slowly, minding Kurt’s oversensitivity.

Slowly, it clicks. “You like that thought?” he says lowly, building his rhythm again. “You like the idea of being anywhere, taking my dick?”

Kurt whimpers, nods and brings his hand down to his clit and rubs furiously, one arm still over his face. The tiniest sounds are leaving his mouth with every thrust of Blaine’s, either _uh uh uh_ or a similar _yes yes yes_ , and Blaine starts thrusting harder. His orgasm is so close, and he slides his hands under Kurt’s ass. Pulls him closer, leans down to whisper, “Such a good slut. Taking me like this, willing to do it anywhere.”

Kurt doesn’t respond, just comes again, more fluid leaving his pussy and Blaine rides his own orgasm, gasping into Kurt’s skin.

\--

He’s nothing if not a good boyfriend, and so he decides to test his little theory.

It is lunchtime, and they’re walking to the cafeteria when Blaine stops, pulls them into a closet and locks the door discretely. Kurt raises his eyebrows, and then gasps when Blaine presses the heel of his hand to his pussy harshly.

Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt’s back when it looks like his knees are about to give, turns him around so he can lean forward on the door. “What – Blaine, what are you doing?”

“Do you want this Kurt?” He grinds his hand down harder, being sure to work the fabric of Kurt’s jeans against him. “Do you want to come, right here in school? With people possibly walking passed, right down the hall?”

Kurt moans, pushes his hips back and raises his arms over his head, fingers pressing into the door. “Blaine,” he gasps, hips moving jerky, “Blaine, please, more.”

“This is such a thing for you, isn’t it?” Blaine says in awe, working his hand harder but with such tiny motion he knows Kurt could never come. “You love knowing that anybody could walk by,” he presses his hand up harder, knows it’s rough but revels in the way Kurt goes up with the movement, “hear you screaming for my cock. Slutty for it, begging to come huh?”

Kurt nods, presses his head into the door. Blaine starts to work at his tight jeans, pulling them down to reveal Kurt’s simple black panties, soaked through with fluid. Blaine moans and gathers the back of his underwear in his palm, pulls it up roughly so the fabric rubs against Kurt and exposes his pink, swollen lips from the sides. The sound that leaves Kurt’s mouth when he does it is absolutely sinful, a whine and a moan that is cut off when Blaine does it again. His hands are pressing against the door, biceps straining as Blaine pseudo-fucks him with the fabric.

“You want my fingers?” Blaine says, laughs and snags the lobe of Kurt’s ear when Kurt nods. “You want my cock?” He sucks and Kurt nods again, gorgeous lips falling open so he can take in a breath. His eyes are closed; his lips are pink like the rest of his face, a flush all over his skin. Blaine jerks the fabric up, starts kissing at Kurt’s neck.

Kurt’s making delicious noises still, looking absolutely lost in pleasure as Blaine pulls the panties up and around harshly. He rises up on his toes with every thrust like it’s moving him that much, and Blaine pants against Kurt’s skin.

It turns out he’s enjoying this a lot too. It’s new and interesting but it’s there, a burning need to come with people out there to hear them. His dick is straining against his zipper, too tight and harsh friction but he doesn’t care.

Finally, he loosens his grip on the panties, let’s them smack against Kurt’s ass. He runs his fingers over Kurt’s slit, presses his mouth to Kurt’s skin to muffle his moan at how _wet_ Kurt is down there. It’s all through the fabric, little droplets that Blaine picks up on his fingers.

Slowly, he removes the panties, sliding them partly down Kurt’s thighs. And then he inserts two fingers into Kurt, grabs his ass with his other hand to open Kurt up. Kurt spreads his legs, moves his ass back and down onto Blaine’s hand, moaning again. Blaine pauses, watches Kurt fuck himself up and down onto his fingers.

“Fuck, you want it so bad, don’t you slut?” Kurt nods, clenches his eyes and lips his ass the little bit he can. Blaine slides in another finger easily, just watching Kurt fuck himself.

“Blaine please, please, please, _please_ …” And then he comes, or rather – squirts, and Blaine uses everything within him not to come at the sight. Blaine removes his fingers and the fluid works its way out of Kurt’s hole, onto Blaine’s shirt.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Blaine knows Kurt hates his voice but goddamn if those aren’t the sexiest sounds ever. High pitched, unrestrained, too loud for when they’re supposed to be quiet.

Blaine removes his fingers from on Kurt’s thigh, hurries to get his pants off. He runs his hands all over Kurt’s pussy and then uses it to work his hand up and down his dick fast. “Don’t move, slut,” he breathes when Kurt starts to. Kurt turns his head, quirks his hips and angles his ass towards Blaine again and that’s when Blaine comes, all over Kurt’s pussy and ass.

“Shit,” Blaine says again, losing his posture as he tucks himself back in.

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt whines, “I don’t have anything to clean up with.” And Blaine smacks his ass, making him jolt. He pulls the panties up over Kurt’s fucked out, red pussy, and then pulls up the jeans too.

He turns Kurt around by the waist, kisses him against the door. Kurt’s hands come down, curl into his hair as he kisses back just as hard, smiling against Blaine’s mouth at one point. He grips Kurt’s ass, hitches one leg around him. “I want you to go to class like this, all messy and slutty.”

Kurt’s head falls back and his eyelashes flutter, breath coming a bit quicker. Slowly, he nods, and then Blaine smiles, because he thinks he could really have some fun with this.

\--

He drops to his knees in the dirty movie theater, ignores Kurt’s startled sound. They’re in a pretty secluded area, high and in the back, and Blaine’s been thinking about this for a fucking week.

He kneels in front of Kurt, spreads his legs for him. Kurt hisses, “What do you think you’re doing?” but he doesn’t resist.

Blaine doesn’t answer, just grabs Kurt’s hips and brings him closer so he can start working at his pants. They slide off easy for him, months and months of practice in his pocket. And then he pulls down the underwear because he doesn’t feel like playing, he just wants Kurt’s pussy on his mouth and he wants it now.

Kurt’s barely wet, just a few shiny droplets at his entrance. Blaine latches his lips onto his clit, sucks hard, making Kurt rock forward, hands in Blaine’s hair. He lets out a strangled noise, spreads his legs wider.

Blaine pulls back, whispers, “You have to be quiet,” and then dives back in, lapping at his clit until Kurt’s pussy loosens a little for his tongue. He slides it in, wiggles it a little to hear Kurt giggle and then pulls back, sucks at the lips.

He’s quick about it, inserting fingers and sucking at Kurt’s clit. He licks up Kurt’s orgasm, smiles when Kurt shakes quietly above him.

\--

“Shhh, Kurt, someone will hear you,” Blaine smirks and shuts the door, locking it. They’re at another Rachel Berry Extravaganza, just up the stairs in a music room. He sits on a stool, pulls Kurt to him and rubs at his pussy through his jeans.

“Tell me what you love about this,” he breathes, pulling at Kurt’s shirt with his teeth to unbutton it gently. He drags his tongue over the skin, listens to Kurt breathe hard. “Tell me, Kurt.”

“Oh god,” he swallows, widens his stance a little and leans forward. “I love…I love that people might hear me, might catch me. I love how rough and fast it is, I love how I still feel so cared for…”

Blaine sighs, “Oh Kurt,” pulls down his jeans and panties quickly, urges Kurt to step out of them. “I’ll always care for you, babe,” he rubs at Kurt’s clit, uses his hand to shuck up Kurt’s shirt and mouth over his stomach.

Kurt lets out a deep, satisfied moan, bucks his hips into Blaine’s hand. Blaine doesn’t do it for long before he pulls back, unzips his pants and pulls his cock out.

He grins, strokes himself once when he sees how Kurt is staring at him. He pulls him closer by the hip, lets him nearly straddle his thighs and says, still grinning, “Sit on it. Ride me hard, but stay quiet. They can’t hear you.”

Kurt nods and obeys, sinking down on his cock quickly, lip between his teeth. He starts riding Blaine, and Blaine throws his head back, the tightness and heat of Kurt’s pussy glorious around him. Blaine rubs at Kurt’s clit harder, loves how he clenches down around him when he presses hard. He has his hands on Kurt’s ass, squeezing, kneading with the bounce of it, and it doesn’t take him long to come, spilling into Kurt deep. Kurt follows, slowing down with a strangled sound before he slumps forward, head on Blaine’s shoulder. 

Blaine pulls out, draws both of their pants back up and holds Kurt in his arms, kissing at his face and neck. "You are so sexy," he says between kisses. "God, I love you."

Kurt laughs, sits back in his lap so he can grin at him brightly, "I love you too. Thank you for not thinking I'm a freak."

They kiss softly, and when Blaine pulls back he squeezes Kurt's ass, grins cheekily. "I could never."

**Author's Note:**

> So very sorry for any mistakes~


End file.
